Redux A New Life
by Ookami15
Summary: The battle of battles ends with a grave loss. But it is not over yet, as the World shall go through redux. A massive anime/manga/JRPG cross over series, featuring Bleach, One Piece, Tokyo Ghoul, Medaka Box, Hitman Reborn, Tokyo ESP, Kill la Kill, Gurren Lagann, Akame Ga Kill, Terraformars, Tales of series, Persona series, and much much more.


The battlefield was celestial in nature. It was an invisible floor, surrounded by stars on all sides. On one side Ichigo Kurosaki, Oga Tatsumi, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Jotaro Kujo, Jolyne Kujo, Monkey D. Luffy, Kaneki Ken, Staz Bloodlad, Ryuko Matoi, Simon, Tatsumi, Aladdin, Medaka Kurokami, Lucy Heartfilia, Rinka Urushiba, Claire and Gintoki Sakata. On the other side Enrico Pucci, Yhwach, the anti-spiral, Ragyo Kiryuirin, Zeref, David, Daemon Spade, and Takasugi Shinsuke. It was a showdown like no other.

They were in a space separate from the Universe, as right now the Universe was being reset hundreds of times over, due to Pucci's Made in Heaven.

"What is it you are trying to achieve?" Tatsumi, in his Incrusio armor, asked.

"What we desire is quite simple" Pucci started. "We desire Heaven."

"We desire a perfect world" Yhwach continued.

"A world filled with life fibers" Ragyo added.

"A world filled with demons" Zeref added.

"A strong world" said Spade.

"A world with no evolution" said the Anti-Spiral.

"God's world" David added.

"A new world, separate from the current shitty one" Shinsuke added.

"And we have already achieved it. The world as you knew it is no more. The life-fibers and demons are dominate, humans never evolve, but every human are almost invincible, yet lifeless, society has been rebuilt from the ground up, the world is now Heaven" Pucci explained. The heroes looked at them, looked at them like madmen, no they were madmen. No, they weren't even human even more.

"I am going to destroy all of you!" Luffy screamed, already in gear 2nd. Not over the death of his crew he charges in, but is cut down by Made in heaven. Monkey D. Luffy is cut right in half, and falls to the ground dead.

"Luffy!" Aladdin screams in horror. Not able to hold in their rage anymore, Tsuna, Ichigo, Rinka, Staz, Jolyne, and Claire charge in. "No wait!" Aladdin tries to warn. Yhwach blocks the blade of Ichigo's Bankai with his hand, whilst blasting everyone back with an invisible wave. Rinka phases through it, but the rest are knocked back.

Oga, using his super mode, appears behind Yhwach and tries for a kick to the head, but is interrupted by blast from David. Oga was saved by a Borg from Aladdin though. It was lucky enough that Made in Heavens side effect of slowing movement down was stopped in this 'room' of sorts.

Ryuko, in Fashion Week mode, and Kaneki, in his Half-kakuja form, goes after Ragyo. Ichigo, Oga, and Medaka go after Yhwach. Aladdin takes on David himself, going into his Third-Eye mode, and his mother's staff in hand. Tsuna, and Tatsumi goes after Spade. Lucy and Staz take on Zeref. Simon and Rinka went for the Anti-Spiral. Gintoki and Claire went for Shinsuke, Claire in her half-Awakened form.

Ichigo went full force into Yhwach. His strikes were so fast to any normal person they were invisible. Oga, taking advantage went in for a Zebel blast. Yhwach was able to dodge this though, jumping into the air. Medaka goes into End God mode and goes for a diving kick. Yhwach grabs her leg and throws Medaka to the ground. Ichigo and Oga use a combined Getsuga Tenshou wave and Zebel blast, but Yhwach only waves it away.

With Ryuko and Kaneki, Ragyo was not giving an inch. Using her new life-fiber mode, shot tendrils of life-fibers out of her back to scatter them. Kaneki uses his centipede to counter. He hits Ragyo, but she is unfazed. Ryuko cuts her with the scissor blades, splitting her in half. She laughs at this and simply regrows her lower half. Kaneki tries to contain her, using is tendrils and piercing every part of her body.

With Aladdin and David it was a constant back and forth of magic. Aladdin uses his whole arsenal to try and get an advantage, but David's Borg was too strong. Noting this Aladdin switches to physical magic. Surrounding his mother's staff with magoi and sharpening it to that of a sword Aladdin dashes using gravity magic. David's Borg blocks the magic-sword attack, but Aladdin applies resonating magic and breaks the Borg. David is calm though, and coats his own staff in black ruhk.

Jotaro and Jolyne summon Star Platinum and Stone Free to go after Pucci, but Made in Heaven blocks them. Star Platinum does his signature fury punches, but Made in Heaven blocks them all with his lance arms. Stone Free tries to set up a net trap, but Pucci notices this and cuts the thread with a disc. Star Platinum is cut on its torso by Made in Heaven, and Jotaro is sent down. Jolyne rushes to her father and stiches up the wound.

Simon charges at the Anti-Spiral, using a special drill lance. He attempts several strikes to Anti-Spiral, all hitting, but no damage truly being done. Rinka, using the lance as a spring board, comes down at the Anti-Spiral, but is hit by his tendrils. Luckily she fazes through it.

With Lucy and Staz it was more difficult. Lucy uses her celestial water to attack Zeref from a distance, but it evaporated before it could reach him. Staz uses his demon fist to attack, but Zeref counters with his own, darker, imitation of the fist. Staz tries for a demon energy beam, but Zeref uses a dark shield to block it. Lucy appears behind Zeref and tries to encapsulate him in a water prison. She succeeds, but Zeref is unfazed and walks out of the prison.

With Tsuna and Tatsumi, it was a lot worse. Spade was using not only imitations of all the now Vongola gears that belonged to Tsuna's now dead Guardians, but also the Imperial Arms of the now dead Night Raid. Both were enraged, and charged in blazing. Spade though blocked though with a floating Murasame and Shigure Kintoki. He laughed, and replied him back.

Gin and Claire double teamed Shinsuke. Gin clashed with Shinsuke. Claire tried to ambush his left, but Shinsuke shot a gun at her. Claire blocked the bullet with her claymore. Gin pushed back, making great distance between the two of them.

The battles were intense, a constant back and forth. Our heroes were fatigued, but their opponents remained relatively unharmed. The cause seemed useless.

Ragyo was gloating over the tired body of Ryuko and Kaneki. "Pathetic. You dare call yourself my daughter" Ragyo said to Ryuko. She then looked over to Kaneki. "And you, a monster in human's clothing. It's best if you die here and now." But this gave Kaneki an idea. He crawled over to Ryuko and whispered his plan.

"Ken, are you sure? That idea is crazy!" Ryuko replied, shocked.

"I know, but coming here we knew the chance of dying was high. I would rather I die than you though, you have something to go back to, I have nothing. Touka, Anteiku, everything I love is dead, I really am a monster in human's skin."

"Ken I'm a monster too, I am just like you! You don't need to die!" Ryuko argued.

"Everyone dies Ryuko, I might as well die doing something for everyone. I'm just selfish that way."

Ryuko chocked back her tears. "All right" she said in a hushed voice. She dashed for Ragyo, her scissor open and ready. Ragyo stabbed her with her tendrils, but Ryuko keep on running. Shocked Ragyo sent more tendrils after her, impaling her daughter. But Ryuko finally got close enough, to the point where she was right in front of Ragyo. She punched her mother in the chest, and yanked out her heart.

"What is this!?" Ragyo cried out.

"Ken! Catch!" Ryuko screamed, throwing the heart. Kaneki had caught Ragyo's heart. Then it clicked to Ragyo.

"Hold it monster!" Ragyo screamed. "I know enough about your kind. If you eat my heart you inherit not only my personality, but mental state. You will simply turn into me!"

"I don't give a fuck" Kaneki said, deadpan. He then took the biggest bite out of the heart, and continued to eat it. Ragyo tried to stop him, but before she could she had faded into life-fibers.

Just then several of Kaneki's kagune shot from his back. He was starting to lose control. "Now Ryuko!" he begged, trying so hard to keep his sanity. Ryuko walked to him, hesitantly. She took her scissor blades, and decapitated him. She looked down at his head, and he was smiling.

"No matter what they say Ken, you were human. You were the most human of us all." She sensed though the fight wasn't over, and flew to the largest energy source.

Staz was slouched, for he was exhausted. Lucy was on her knees, panting. She had used as much magic as she could. Zeref was unaffected by the fight, and Staz was trying to think of a solution. He then thought of an idea. He picked Lucy up and put her to the side. He then flew towards Zeref. Zeref had raised his arm, beginning to channel a powerful demon spell, but Staz bit his arm. Zeref enraged set a powerful dark pulse, repelling Staz. Staz lands on his feet, and grins. Zeref cannot understand the grin so sends another spell after Staz, only for Staz to dodge it. This continues on as a back and forth, but Zeref notices something. His attacks were getting weaker, and Staz was getting faster. After a while Zeref felt like he couldn't even stand. Then Staz came up to Zeref, the same grin on his face. He materialized his demon fist and crushed Zeref.

Staz walks back to Lucy, who had fainted in the middle of the battle. He shook her awake.

"Staz…what happened?" she asked.

"I won Lucy" he replied. "Give me your arm." She did so, and he bit into her. She felt it, energy flowing through her body, her wounds healing. After a while he stops this.

"Staz, what did you do?" she asked.

"I gave you some magic energy, sorry it's demonic, but I thought it didn't really matter" Staz explained.

"But you need it more than I do" she cried in response.

"Not really" he replied. "I'm going to die soon anyway."

"What?" she cried.

"I put one of my teeth into Zeref" Staz starts, pointing to his teeth. "I used it to absorb Zeref's demon energy. But he had too much. When a demon absorbs too much demon energy, they suffocate in it. And before you say anything I can't expel it, my body is shutting down from all the extra energy."

"Staz, no, you can't go" Lucy cries in desperation.

"It's okay Lucy. Now I can go out like a hero. Don't I look really cool right now" he said, striking a victory pose, but it was obvious that he was suffering.

"Yeah, you look awesome right now" Lucy says, humoring him.

"Yeah" he continues. He looks up. "Fuyumi, Liz, Braz, Bell, Old man, Wolf, I'm going to get to see you real soon." Staz closes his eyes, and falls on his back, dead. Lucy cries for a bit, but steels her nerves and runs off to the next largest battle.

Tsuna and Tatsumi did not have the luck that the others had. Daemon Spade was near invincible. He had the perfect balance of offense, defense, and range. Tatsumi charges forward Incrusio's spear in hand. But Tsuna felt something with his hyper intuition. Spade was planning something deadly. "Tatsumi, fall back!" he warns, but it was too late. Tatsumi had slashed an illusionary Spade. Mist flame swirled around Tatsumi, and when it cleared Tsuna saw true horror. The Night Raid, all of the dead members of Night Raid appeared, surrounding Tatsumi. Tatsumi fell to his knees, and deactivated Incrusio. He was crying, shaking, and Tsuna could tell, mind broken. Spade materialized behind the broken Tatsumi, and stabbed him with Murasame. Tsuna was shocked, angry, and horrified. He flies to Tatsumi, holding him.

"One of the hardest things to do in life is kill a friend. No one can do such a task easily, not even a heartless monster. When faced with the dead faces of loved ones…well it's even harder." Spade monologues.

Tsuna holds Tatsumi in his arms, trying to hold back tears, though unsuccessfully. Tatsumi puts his hand to Tsuna's face. "I'm sorry Tsuna, I couldn't do it" he says, quietly.

"No" Tsuna cries. "No one could do such a thing." He holds Tatsumi's hand. Tatsumi hands something to Tsuna though, Incrusio's Key.

"Tsuna, use this to beat him" he lets out with his remaining strength. Tatsumi of Night Raid had died. Tsuna is quiet. He puts Tatsumi down on the floor, Incrusio's key in hand. He walks to Spade, activating Incrusio. The armor combines with the Ring of Sky version X. Tsuna now wears Incrusio's armor, but his Dying-will flames blazes, the ends of the cape catching fire with sky flames, and his X-Gloves now the new arms for Incrusio. It was a combination of the two forms, in perfect harmony.

"Impressive, combining the Vongola Gear with an Imperial Arm" Daemon comments. "I think I'll try that!" He combines Pumpkin with the Buckle of the Storm Version X, Murasame with the Necklace of the Rain Version X, Lionelle with Helmet of the Lightning version X, Cross Tail with the Bracelet of the Cloud version X, Extase with Bangle of Sun version X, and even Susanoo's jewel with Earing of the Mist version X. Spade was in a monstrous form, a perfect combination of the Imperial Arms and Vongola Gear, but Tsuna said nothing. He calmly continues to walk to Spade. "Speechless I see, well then Decimo, DIE!" He fires a storm enhanced Pumpkin shot at Tsuna. The shot explodes, and Daemon thinks he has won. But reality hits. From behind Tsuna had punched Spade to his heart. Tsuna grabs Daemon's heart and charges his newest move.

"Incrusio's Wrath" he whispers. A huge sphere of heavy sky flames envelopes his hand, and Spade along with it. The sphere then takes the shape of the Tyrant's head, giving of the illusion of eating Spade. Spade falls to the ground, burned to a crisp.

Tsuna stands there, completely still, thinking. His pride was hurt, but that could not stop them. He regains his resolve, and flies over to the biggest battle.

The biggest battle at the moment was Yhwach's. He was fighting Ichigo, in his Bankai and wearing his mask, Oga in Annihilation mode, a one-armed Claire, Jolyne, now with Stone Free Platinum, a combination of Stone Free and Star Platinum, Medaka in her newest Ultimate God mode, which she had unlocked when she copied the Sternritter skills from Yhwach. Simon, Rinka, Gintoki, and Jotaro had died fighting Yhwach. He was the last one left, the others had died. Ryuko, Lucy, and Tsuna had just then shown up.

"Well, I see I was the last one left" he said to himself. "No matter. It is better this way. Now nobody will be in my way, no longer will I need to shape my former vision of Heaven around them. Now then, come at me, all at once, I detest having to continue such violence."

The battle only lasted for so long. Everyone was on the ground, dead. "I truly am sorry it had to head this way. You all would have made the World even better." He walked to the edge of the room, the Universe just at its beginning stage. "What perfect timing." Yhwach begins to shape the Universe, but is shot, by a magoi blast.

"I see you were just hiding" Yhwach says. He turns and sees Aladdin, staff ready. "It is useless now, all of your friends are dead, and no one can help you."

"You killed them" Aladdin said. "You killed Ichigo, Oga, Tatsumi, Meda-nee, Rin, Ryuko, Claire-nee, Tsuna, Kaneki, Staz, and Simon. For their sake, of every single one of their friend's sake, I will put an end to you." Aladdin's face is stern, hardened, and cold.

"How will you do this then?" Yhwach questions. "You who could not even compete with Ichigo, one of my children."

"With the final present my father gave me." Aladdin holds his mother's staff in the air, and it gathers the energy from his friends. Energy comes from every single one of Aladdin's friends, and flows into him. "This is the finale form of magic Ugo-kun and Solomon created, a form of magic that takes from your allies, and makes you stronger. They never gave it a name, but I call it the Bird of Life!" The figure of a bird envelopes Aladdin, colored like the most vivid rainbow. "Now then Quincy King, face the wrath of the last Magi!"

"Very well, I will accept your challenge, for the sake of Heaven!" The two charge at each other.

All that was left was Aladdin. He was the only one alive, but was alone again. He falls to his knees and cries. He couldn't help it, he was alone again. Despite all of their efforts, in the end, no one really won. But he sees it. The Universe had just went through the Big Bang again, and it hits him. He rises to his knees and walks to the edge.

"Everyone, we will be together again" he says to no one. "I will give us all, one last chance." He charges up, and takes control of the Universe. "Wait for me everyone, we will all be together again, and this time there will be even more of us!" He yells in joy.

Aladdin had reset the Universe, in his own image.

Japan, one of the five major axis powers, next to the United Arabic Nation, Roman Federation, Prussia, and The United States of America. The capital of Japan is Edo. The Capitol of Edo is a large town named Shibukuro. Within Shibukuro is the Nation number one high school Sorafune Academy.

The story you are about to read takes place in Sorafune. The story of a boy named his friends, and their adventures.

Our story starts in a very clichéd manner, with a Japanese boy late for school.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hey everyone, this is one of the new stories I'm working on. This is just the first chapter, so it might not be any good, so leave a review, seriously I don't care if it's just all hate, LEAVE A REVIEW! Also tell me any ideas you might have for the series, 'cause this is going to be HUGE. Also beta needed **


End file.
